


X1 Hunger Games

by seungyounloml



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyounloml/pseuds/seungyounloml
Summary: Welcome to the 101st Hunger Games. There can be only one winner.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Place your bets

**DISTRICT 1 : WOOSEOK / JINHYUK**

Wooseok was standing in front of the white elevator door of the small all-white underground room. The small man felt blinded because of the bright light on the ceiling. He felt dizzy, but the warmth of the hand he was holding was preventing him to pass out. He felt the tension of Jinhyuk standing next to him. They were both looking at the door in front of them, and Wooseok knew that if he looked at Jinhyuk he would probably cry. Wooseok just wanted to be happy with him and live a simple life in a cosy house with his cats. But that’s not how life works.

Wooseok reminded himself the last week events. Everything happened very fast.

One week ago, all the people from the district 1 were gathered on the great square in the center of the disctrict for the Reaping ceremony. Everyone was scared, even if their district was known for having the best-trained tributes. Jinhyuk and Wooseok went to the same training center. They learned how to fight and use weapons together. They were in the same class, and Jinhyuk fell for Wooseok’s charms very quickly. Three years ago, Jinhyuk asked Wooseok out, and they ended dating. Jinhyuk was a caring boyfriend, and Wooseok was annoying and jealous but Jinhyuk would never admit that because he was deeply in love with the prettiest man of the whole district.

During all the ceremony Wooseok was holding Jinhyuk’s hand tightly, as if the tall man would disappear if he let go of his hand. Jinhyuk acted like he was confident, but Wooseok knew he was scared for both of them. Then their nightmare became true.

The mayor announced the name of the first tribute. Wooseok heat stopped beating. He felt like throw up or run away, or both at the same time. He felt all his energy leaving him. He wanted to scream or to punch someone in the face.

“Lee Jinhyuk !” the mayor repeated, “Congratulations ! You are going to the Hunger Games ! Please come and join me here so our district can congratulate our future champion !”

Jinhyuk couldn’t move. He was still holding Wooseok’s hand tightly. Wooseok suddenly turned to Jinhyuk.

“There’s no way I let you go alone.” Wooseok said.

He was tearing up. Jinhyuk faced Wooseok. He was crying.

“Wooseok...”

“I’m going with you”

“I don’t want you to die” Jinhyuk whispered

“Well I dont want you to die neither.” Wooseok replied.

They stayed silent for a minute, looking each other in the eye. The whole district was silently watching them.

“Wooseok, please don’t.”

“I’m coming with you. I wont let you go alone.”

That’s how Wooseok ended up in this blinding underground room with the man he loved, one door away from the deadly arena.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said with an excited voice.

The elevator doors opened.

“We can do this, Wooseok.” Jinhyuk said. “We can do this together. I know we can.”

Jinhyuk turned to Wooseok, and he kissed him.

“I love you.” Wooseok said, almost crying.

“I love you too”

**DISTRICT 2 : SEUNGYOUN / VERNON**

Seungyoun was alone in the underground room with a man he didn’t know. The dude was named Vernon, and he hadn’t said a word since the beginning, except for asking Seungyoun to be his ally. He was either a very quiet man or a very scared man. For some reason Seungyoun wasn’t really scared. He actually wanted to be scared because he would probably die soon, but he was just a little bit stressed. Or maybe he was just excited. Seungyoun thought he was maybe a psychopath. He didn’t want to kill people though. Actually Seungyoun didn’t know what he wanted. He just wanted to find who he was and what was the point of life. He questioned himself a lot about life. He wasn’t scared of death, because he had many things to lose in his life. He had many friends because he was popular and funny but he didn’t really care about them.

More than anything else, Seungyoun liked music. In his grandfather’s villa, there was an old piano. No one in the family knew how to play it, so Seungyoun learned alone. Playing music calmed him every evening after coming back home from the compulsory war training.

Seungyoun was really strong. He was one of the strongest in the district. He was skinny, but there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do. He was good with guns, axes, swords, knifes, bows, and he was the best wrestler of the district. Some people feared him, but most of the people liked him because he was very friendly to everyone.

When Seungyoun was called during the Reaping ceremony, everyone was happy, because they knew that with Seungyoun, their district would have high chances of success. Seungyoun didn’t really felt anything. He just felt like he was going on a trip or something like that. He was just thinking about his piano.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said, getting Seungyoun out of his thoughts

“Good luck !” Seungyoun said to Vernon.

The other man didn’t answer.

**DISTRICT 4 : DONGPYO / CHUNGHA**

Dongpyo was scared. Like really scared. He was 100% sure that he was going to die first. He didn’t wanted to die. He was missing his mom right now, he wanted a hug. Thanks god his disctrict mate was really kind to him and very protective. Her name was Chungha. She was the type of woman who could kill you with a stare. She was really pretty and was cooler than Lara Croft. She was also really good with knifes and was a good wrestler. People would always underestimate her, but she ranked first in the district 4 wrestling championship, easily beating all the men who were saying that she was _just a woman_. During the Reaping ceremony, Chungha stood up and said with a loud voice : “I want to go”. Everyone was surprised. Chungha went next to the mayor and said with a smirk : “At least I would fight someone on my level”.

When Dongpyo was called, he cried a lot. He didn’t want to die. He was too young.

Chungha helped him a lot, teaching him how to use a bow, how to wrestle, how to climb on trees. She also helped him emotionally, hugging him a lot and telling him she would protect him until the end. The end of what ?

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said.

Dongpyo’s heart beat faster. He felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to scream. He was terrified.

“Don’t worry Pyo,” Chungha said hugging him. “I’m gonna protect you."

**DISTRICT 5 : HANGYUL / DOHYON**

Hangyul was trying to find a tactic. He thought about hiding in a tree and wait for everyone to kill each other, but he didn’t actually want to hide. He was fearless, he wanted to show his power, however he couldn’t do this alone, he needed someone to protect him from behind. The problem was that his districtmate was a little scared boy named Dohyon who wasn’t the kind of person who kills other people on a daily basis. And he wasn’t really good at fighting. The boy looked desperate. Hangyul was sad for him. He would try to protect him, but it would be hard, and Hangyul didn’t want to risk his life for him.

“Hey,” Hangyul said

The boy jumped with surprise. _Oh my god_ , Hangyul thought, _I scared him._

“Hey don’t worry, I’m here.” Hangyul told Dohyon.

“I don’t want to die” Dohyon sobbed

“We all gonna die” Hangyul said.

Dohyon started crying. Hangyul realized his mistake.

“Wait I mean… like death is part of the life you know… so uh we all gonna die someday. But maybe not today… uh...” Hangyul explained

Dohyon cried even more.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said, making Dohyon jump with surprise again.

Hangyul was really worried about the little boy. He hugged him before entering the white elevator.

“Just run as fast as you can when the doors open again” Hangyul advised Dohyon.

**DISTRICT** **6 : SEUNGWOO / BYUNGCHAN**

Seungwoo was angry. He was angry for one week straight. And he was very scary when he was angry. He was usually a calm person, but the last week events put him in a furious mood.

Seven days ago, he was at the Reaping ceremony, holding the hand of his 3 year old son Subin, and standing next to his best friend Seungsik. Seungwoo was a single dad. Seungsik helped him a lot when Subin was a baby, because Seungwoo was having a hard time after his wife died giving birth to his only son. Subin was even calling Seungsik “mom”. Many people believed that Seungsik and Seungwoo were a couple, because they were always together with the little Subin. The situation was unclear between them : Seungsik actually confessed to Seungwoo few months ago, but Seungwoo still wasn’t ready to be with someone after what happened to his wife.

“Congratulations, Han Seungwoo ! You are going to the Hunger Games !”, the mayor said.

Seungwoo froze. He couldn’t believe it. He looked at Seungsik, and saw that he was tearing up. Seungwoo got down on his knees to face his son.

“Subin, dad is going on a trip far away.”

“Yay !” Subin yelled, unaware of the situation “Can I come with you ?”

“No, you’re staying with Seungsik, Subin. Dad is sorry, I will see you soon.”

Subin pouted, disappointed.

“I love you, Subin” Seungwoo said hugging his son.

Seungwoo didn’t cry. He refused to cry in front of his son. He stood up carrying his son and gave him to Seungsik who was crying.

“Take care of him” Seungwoo told him

“Seungwoo...” Seungsik replied.

Seungwoo kissed Seungsik on the lips.

“Thank you for everything” Seungwoo said

“You gotta come back alive Seungwoo”

“I will”

After the sadness came the anger. Seungwoo’s strenght became his son. He had to fight for his boy. The other tribute from his district, named Byungchan, was a good ally. They became friends quickly and elaborated strategies to win. Both of them were strong, and Seungwoo thought that he could have a chance to see his son again.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said.

When Seungwoo entered the white elevator, he was thinking about Subin only.

**DISTRICT 7 : MINHEE / HYEONGJUN**

Minhee wasn’t feeling anything. He wasn’t stressed, or excited, or scared, or whatever. He was just standing in front of the white door, Hyeongjun next to him. Minhee’s mind was blank. He wasn’t a thinker, he was more like the kind of guy who acted before realizing what he was doing. He didn’t usually feel any emotions. However, for the first time since forever, he felt something when he met Hyeongjun.

Minhee was selected during the Reaping. He wasn’t excited or sad. He actually didn’t feel anything. His parents died long time ago, and he didn’t have any friends : he didn’t have anyone to miss. Then Hyeongjun’s name was called. Minhee watched the small boy, crying, coming next to him and the mayor. He felt something in his heart. The cute boy shouldn’t be here. He was to young, to small, too innocent to go straight to death.

Minhee was a silent person. Him and Hyeongjun wouldn’t talk a lot together, but Minhee felt somehow a bond between them. A deadly bond.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said.

Hyeongjun wiped his tears away.

“Can I hold your hand ?” the small boy asked

Minhee looked at him. He had never held a hand before. He didn’t answer but Hyeongjun took his hand anyway. The sensation of Hyeongjun’s warm hand was something new for Minhee. He couldn’t explain why but his heart started beating faster. At this moment, he knew that he had to protect Hyeongjun at all costs.

**DISTRICT** **9 : YOHAN / JUNHO**

Yohan felt like he would throw up. He was missing his sisters, his parents, his friends, his dog and his house. He wanted to sleep and wake up in 10 years realizing all of this was just a nightmare. But its was impossible.

His friend Junho was standing next to him, facing the white elevator. Junho’s face was very pale. He was really tense. He kept talking to himself very fast and Yohan couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Junho and Yohan were friends since their childhood, they went to school together, they worked together in the grain fields of the district 9 and now they were on the Hunger Games, together again.

Junho and Yohan didn’t delude themselves. They both knew that they would probably die in this arena. Together, until the end.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said.

Junho looked at Yohan. They hugged.

“Thank you for being my friend all this time” Yohan said

“Thank you for coming to my life, Yohan” Junho answered

**DISTRICT** **12 :** **WOOJIN** **/ EUNSANG**

Eunsang was wondering how to escape this white and blinding room. He wanted to be free, go hiking in the mountains, listen to the birds singing, take a nap in a calm forest. He had never been free in his life. His parents had always been mean to him. He was the last child of the family. His father wasn’t his biological father, and was always blaming him for all the problems of the family. His whole family would remind him everyday that he wasn’t supposed to be born. This year was particularly hard to handle for Eunsang, because his parents wanted him to marry a girl he had never met, to earn money from her family.

When his name was called during the Reaping ceremony, he felt somehow relieved : he would finally go away from his father. He saw his mother in the crowd, she was pretending to cry. He wasn’t angry about that, he was just feeling tired. So tired.

Eunsang didn’t talk a lot with his districtmate Woojin. He only knew his name. People around them were scared of Woojin, but Eunsang wasn’t really scared, because nothing was worst than his own father.

“You’re going up in 1 minute !” the speaker said.

When Eunsang entered the elevator, he wasn’t scared of what would happen next. He was just tired. So tired.


	2. DAY 1

A forest surrounding a huge field. In the middle of the field, the Cornucopia. Inside the Cornucopia an abundance of supplies : food, weapons, and other useful stuff to survive in the deadly arena.

“Ladies and gentlemen, dear viewers, the 101st Hunger Games are about to start,” Lee Dongwook said. “Tributes, get ready.”

The countdown started.

**DISTRICT 5 : HANGYUL**

Hangyul was ready.

“Ten, nine”

He felt the tension in every single muscle of his body.

“Eight, seven”

He took a deep breath.

“Six, five, four”

He fixed his gaze on his goal : the Cornucopia.

“Three, two, one”

He was ready to run for his life

“Go !”

Hangyul ran as fast as he could. He was a good sprinter : he saw that he was the fastest among all the tributes who were running to the Cornucopia. He arrived first and quickly took a sword and two backpacks, putting them on his back and holding the sword with his right hand. Now he had to go back to the forest, because he saw Dohyon running into it, and Hangyul knew that the boy wouldn’t last long without him. When he turned around, a man holding a saber faced him, a smirk on his face.

The man was bald, tall and muscular but Hangyul wasn’t scared of him, he just wanted to hurry up because he felt like Dohyon was in danger. The two men faced each other. The bald man attacked first, but Hangyul was faster and avoided the blade who was meant to cut off his head. Instead he felt a pain in his left arm, but it wasn’t enough to make him lose his focus. Hangyul counter-attacked, aiming the belly of the tall dude. Hangyul was fast, and he felt his sword entering the abdomen of his adversary. Hangyul removed his sword off the man. His opponent fell on the floor, blood escaping his stomach. Hangyul started running to the forest. He couldn’t believe he killed a man just like this. Killing someone was easy.

Hangyul reached the forest. He started walking, feeling a little safer. He could still hear in the distance the sounds of the fight that was happening next to the Cornucopia. Then he heard a groan coming from inside the forest. Hangyul carefully walked to the sound. He arrived to a clearing. He saw Dohyon seated at the bottom of a tree. Blood coming from his neck. Facing Dohyon, a girl was catching his breath. She was holding a bloody knife. The girl hadn’t seen Hangyul behind her. Quickly, Hangyul, jumped over the bush who was separating them, and he stabbed her back with his sword. Without even realizing what happened, the girl fell on the grass, dead. Hangyul came closer to Dohyon. The boy wasn’t breathing anymore. Hangyul closed Dohyon’s eyelids so the younger would look like he was peacefully sleeping under the tree. Except the boy was covered in blood and his heart wasn’t beating anymore.

Hangyul felt bad for the boy, but had no time to be sad. He took the girl’s knife, wiping it on her clothes. The girl also had a backpack, so Hangyul took was was inside it : some food, a healing balm and water, and he put that in one of his two bags. He suddenly felt a pain in his left arm. He looked at his arm and he saw that he was bleeding, probably because of the bald man. He put the healing balm on his wound. The wound wasn’t really big and Hangyul had a high tolerance to pain. He put the balm back in his backpack, he stood up and he left the clearing and the two dead bodies.

**DISTRICT** **4 : DONGPYO**

Dongpyo ran behind Chungha. He was moving his small legs as fast as he could but he was still much more slower than her. Chungha was one of the first tributes to arrive to the Cornucopia, but Dongpyo didn’t follow her inside it. He went a bit further, on the side of the Cornucopia, sticking to its outer wall, in a crawling position to hide as best as he could. He was hoping no one would come there so he could safely wait for Chungha to come out of the Cornucopia after she would have killed everyone. Many tribute were fighting in front of its entrance and Dongpyo was thinking that hopefully no one will come to its side.

Dongpyo couldn’t see what was happening in front of the Cornucopia but he was hearing the noises of the fight going on.

He waited for one minute, two minutes, ten minutes. He was hoping that Chungha was fine because he would truly be in danger without her.

Chungha finally came out of the Cornucopia, running to its side where she knew Dongpyo was hiding. Dongpyo got up and they both started running. He noticed that Chungha was bleeding. That wasn’t part of the plan.

**DISTRICT** **1** **:** **WOOSEOK**

Wooseok ran as fast as he could, Jinhyuk next to him. He knew that Jinhyuk could run faster but he wouldn’t leave him alone. They were almost at the Cornucopia, but Wooseok suddenly stumbled and fell. Jinhyuk quickly helped him standing up and they started running again. They arrived at the Cornucopia : few tributes were already there, some of them already fighting. Wooseok and Jinhyuk made their way inside the Cornucopia and found a bag, a bow with arrows, a machete and a spear. Wooseok took the bow and put the quiver on his shoulder, while Jinhyuk took the machete, the spear and the bag. They got out of the Cornucopia. Then everything went fast.

Suddenly Jinhyuk was fighting again a woman. Wooseok remembered her name since the Opening Ceremony, because she wasn’t someone you could forget easily : Chungha. She was holding two daggers and her hair was gathered in a long braid. Wooseok didn’t have any time to think more because all of a sudden a man with two katanas was facing him. He was much taller than Wooseok had black hair. Wooseok noticed two smiley tattoos on his hand. Those were cute tattoos for a man who looked like he was about to kill him.

Wooseok suddenly realized that he hadn’t any weapons for a close fight. He quickly put his bow on his shoulder and grabbed two arrows from his quiver, while the black haired man made his katanas swirl. He attacked Wooseok, but the small man avoided him and kicked one of his arms with his right leg, making one of the katanas fell on the floor. The tall man attacked Wooseok with his other katana, but the latter blocked him with one of his arrows. The arrow was more resistant that he thought. Rapidly, Wooseok stabbed the man in his abdomen with his other arrow. The man stepped back because of the pain. Wooseok took of his arrow off the man, making him grunt. He looked at Wooseok for few second wondering when he was going to finish the job and kill him. At this moment, a blonde man arrived behind the wounded black haired man : Vernon, the districtmate of the tall man. He was holding a sword.

“Go.” Vernon said to the wounded man, looking Wooseok in the eye.

The black haired man seemed surprised. He took his katanas and left them. Wooseok was wondering how he still could walk despite his wound.

Vernon and Wooseok were still facing each other. Wooseok was scanning Vernon : he looked muscular and was taller than him.

Wooseok attacked him with the arrow he was holding in his right hand, aiming the shoulder of his adversary, but Vernon stepped aside and hit Wooseok left arm. The small man moved his arm but its was too late. He felt the pain in his arm and knew that the wound was deep. Wooseok could only use his right arm now. Vernon stepped forward, and Wooseok blocked him with his arrow. Vernon was still forcing with his sword and Wooseok felt like he wouldn’t last long, because Vernon was stronger. Vernon take another step forward and suddenly put all his strength in pushing Wooseok’s arrow with his sword. Wooseok fell on the floor. He tried to get up, but he failed because of his injured arm. He saw Vernon raising his sword. Then he saw him fall on the ground just next to him. His neck was partially cut and the blood was flowing all around his head. Wooseok has never seen this amount of blood before. Wooseok looked up to see who just decapitated Vernon and saw Jinhyuk, holding a bleeding machete. The latter took Wooseok’s hand and helped him getting up.

“Thank you” Wooseok said

“Anytime” Jinhyuk answered

“Where is Chungha ?” Wooseok asked

“She just ran away. She’s wounded. I wanted to follow her but I saw you.”

“We need to stop her, she’s dangerous”

“What happened to your arm, Wooseok ?”

Wooseok didn’t bother answer and looked around him to find Chungha. He saw the woman running away, holding the hand of her districtmate Dongpyo. The little boy was probably hiding somewhere waiting for her until she came back. Wooseok took his bow and an arrow in his quiver. His left arm was hurting a lot but he tried to ignore the pain. He aimed the woman. He shot his arrow and watched its path. Then he saw the boy next to Chungha fall on the ground : the arrow landed on his back. Wooseok cursed. Chungha turned around, looking horrified. Wooseok took another arrow, and aimed the woman again, as she stopped running. Chungha saw him. For a second, their eyes met. Chungha looked mad. She suddenly turned around and started running again. Wooseok shot his second arrow. He watched it landing right next to Chungha. He cursed again. He took another arrow, but he knew Chungha was already too far. He shot a third arrow that also landed on the ground.

“Let’s go away from here, we need to take care of your wound” Jinhyuk said, looking worried

“You’re also bleeding” Wooseok retorted, seeing that Jinhyuk was bleeding on the left side of his abdomen, his outfit was ripped there.

Wooseok took Jinhyuk’s left hand and they carefully walked to the forest, looking around to check if anyone was trying to stab their backs. As they arrived in the forest, Jinhyuk forced Wooseok to sit down. Jinhyuk started rummaging through his backpack. He found a healing balm and started applying it on Wooseok’s wound.

“Ouch ! It hurts !” Wooseok complained

“Shut up” Jinhyuk answered dryly

Wooseok looked at him. It wasn’t usual for Jinhyuk to talk like this.

“Are you mad at me ?” Wooseok asked

Jinhyuk looked Wooseok in the eye.

“Wooseok, you almost died. You are not allowed to die without my permission.”

Wooseok couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I know you would be there to save me”

“You are so useless. You can’t even save yourself !” Jinhyuk replied

Wooseok suddenly kissed Jinhyuk. The latter looked at him, surprised.

“Hey, you can’t kiss me when I’m scolding you !” Jinhyuk said

As a reply, Wooseok kissed him again.

“You’re so annoying” Jinhyuk said

“Thank you for saving my annoying ass, Jinhyuk” Wooseok said, smiling

“Don’t you dare trying to die again or I’m gonna kill you”

“You didn’t even manage to kill Chungha” Wooseok said, making fun of him

“You literally missed her three times” Jinhyuk retorted

“Okay but she was running very fast”

“Yes. She’s very strong” Jinhyuk said, his face becoming serious. “We need to kill her as soon as we can.”

Wooseok nodded. He was still wondering how a wounded person could run this fast. Chungha was obviously one of the most dangerous tribute.

**DISTRICT 9 : YOHAN**

Yohan and Junho started running to the forest together. They wanted to avoid the strong tributes who were killing each other next to the Cornucopia. They arrived in the forest, but they continued running. As they got deeper in the forest, the atmosphere was becoming darker. They stopped running after ten minutes of a long sprint.

“Where should we go ?” Junho asked, catching his breathe

Yohan looked around them. It was much darker than in the field the started in. The silence around them sounded artificial.

“I don’t know” Yohan answered. “What are we supposed to do ? Wait for the others to find us and kill us ?”

Junho sat down. He looked really desperate. Yohan thoughtfully looked around them. He saw a long piece of wood few meters away from him.

“What are you doing ?” Junho asked

“I’m trying to find a piece of wood”

“What for ?”

Yohan took the piece of wood that he saw and showed it to his friend

“I’m gonna use this as a sword”

Junho laughed. Yohan smiled at him. He started practising attack moves with his wood sword, making Junho laugh. Yohan laughed with him. It was weird to laugh in this situation, as if they weren’t in the Hunger Games arena where the death could be anywhere waiting for them.

“Yohan, there’s something I want to tell you before we both die” Junho said all of a sudden

Yohan looked at him. Junho seemed to be very serious. And also kinda nervous.

“Yes, what is it ?” Yohan asked

Junho looked like he was having an internal fight against himself. One minute, or maybe ten minutes of silence passed.

“Well… you know” Junho finally said. “We know... each other since a long time and...”

Junho became silent again.

“And ?” Yohan said

“Well um… all this time...there was something I didn’t tell you”

“What is it ?”

Junho took a deep breath.

“Yohan, I...”

But Junho couldn’t finish his sentence, because they heard the sound of footsteps ten meters away from them. Yohan saw a man holding a long knife. The man saw them. His gaze met Yohan’s.

“Run” Yohan whispered to Junho

The two boys started running, going deeper in the forest. Yohan was hearing the man behind them. They continued running for long minutes, jumping over bushes, crossing a river, until they couldn’t hear the footsteps behind them.

“I think we are far enough. He lost us.” Junho said

Yohan turned around to see where the man was. He walked few steps away from Junho. He took another step. And another. With that step, he heard a click. And a boom. Yohan was suddenly thrown in the air and fell heavily on the floor. He felt an immense pain in his the low part of his body. He couldn’t feel anything else but the pain. He screamed, a long and high pitched scream, tears flowing in his eyes.

“Yohan ! No !” Junho yelled, next to Yohan.

Yohan couldn’t see Junho around him. He could barely hear him because the only thing he was feeling was pain.

“Yohan !” Junho screamed again

Yohan looked at his legs, barely seeing because of the pain that was making his whole body shaking and because of the tears in his eyes. Yohan saw a huge quantity of blood next to him. His own blood. He also saw that he didn’t have legs anymore.

“I can’t feel my legs !” Yohan yelled

Junho was looking at him, he was crying.

“You stepped on a mine !”

Yohan was bleeding a lot, he felt like his whole body was on fire. He slowly felt his energy leaving him. Junho was still kneeling next to Yohan. He tried to focus on Junho’s face to forget the pain. He realized he would die very soon and that thought made him calm instead of scare him, because he was watching Junho right now. He remembered himself the memories with his best friend, all those years together and he felt happy. He was happy all this time because he was with Junho. Then Junho became the only thing that matters at this moment.

“Please Junho, before I die, can you tell me what you wanted to tell me earlier” Yohan said, being strangely calm.

“You are not going to die !” Junho cried

“Junho, please”

Junho took Yohan’s hand in his. He took a deep breathe.

“I wanted to say that I love you” Junho whispered, tears flowing on his face

“I knew that” Yohan answered

“Please stop talking, I’m gonna call an ambulance and we gonna take you to the hospital, please don’t waste your energy”

“Junho...”

Yohan smiled.

“Yohan don’t die please” Junho muttered

“I love you, Junho” Yohan said

Yohan closed his eyes. He felt peaceful because Junho was next to him, but also regretful that he had to leave him now.

Yohan heard Junho calling his name, but he was already far away.

**DISTRICT 12 : EUNSANG**

Eunsang started running to the forest. He wanted to run away from the Cornucopia. His legs were moving fast, he was a better sprinter than he thought. However he heard someone following him. Eunsang was still running when he arrived in the forest and he was still hearing someone running behind him. Suddenly Eunsang tripped on a tree root and fell on the ground. He quickly got up but the person who was following him was already there. Eunsang faced him.

“Woojin ?” Eunsang said with a surprised expression on his face.

The man had a scary smirk on his face. He stepped closer to Eunsang. The latter didn’t move.

“I thought you were going to the Cornucopia” Eunsang said

All of a sudden Woojin’s hands were on his neck.

“What are you doing ?” Eunsang asked his districtmate, trying to remove Woojin hands of his neck.

But Woojin tightened his grip on Eunsang’s neck. Eunsang kicked Woojin in the stomach, but Woojin didn’t move. Eunsang felt the air leaving his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. He continued kicking Woojin and struggling to escape Woojin’s grip.

Woojin had a crazy look in his eyes. Eunsang knew he wouldn’t stop. But he couldn’t give up. He kicked Woojin in the stomach with all his strength at once. Woojin had his breath taken away from one second, but he didn’t let go of Eunsang. With a mad expression on his face, he tightened the grip on Eunsang neck more again.

Eunsang felt the oxygen leave his lungs. He was suffocating. He was slowly loosing consciousness. He would die soon. He felt somehow relieved. For the first time in his life, he would be free.

**DISTRICT** **2** **:** **SEUNGYOUN**

Seungyoun was bleeding a lot because of the wound that the doe eyed man inflicted to him. He was holding his abdomen to stop the blood flowing, but the wound was too big and his hand was covered of blood. He felt like he would faint soon, but he has to continue until he would reach the forest. The forest wasn’t the safest place tough : it was full of traps and of other tributes who would mercilessly kill others tributes to survive, but Seungyoun was hoping he could hide there. He finally reached the forest. He continued walking and he found a big rock that was making a sort of small cave. That wasn’t the best hiding place but it was better than nothing. Seungyoun crawled under the rock. He took off his shirt and ripped it to make a self made bandage around his abdomen. After that, Seungyoun felt exhausted. He laid on the floor and passed out.

He woke up because of a noise. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see what was going on. He saw that a fight was happening about twenty meters away from him. The tributes from the district 3 were fighting against the tributes of the district 6. Seungyoun recognized the tall tribute from the district 6 : Seungwoo. He was the tribute who left the strongest impression of Seungyoun, because he was tall, muscular and probably the strongest person in the arena, even if he was from a low district. Also, Seungwoo was using an axe to fight his opponent and that was making him even scarier.

Seungyoun was watching Seungwoo fighting against the man from the district 3. Seungwoo hit the man in the torso, slicing his rib cage. Blood spatted on Seungwoo. The other man fell on the ground. Seungwoo quickly wiped his face with his arm and picked up his axe. He turned around to see how was his districtmate Byungchan doing. The latter was still fighting against the girl from the district 3. She wasn’t as strong as Byungchan, but she was faster. Seungwoo had to help Byungchan. He quickly moved towards the girl’s back, lifted his axe and slashed her back. The girl fell on the ground. Seungyoun heard Byungchan thanking Seungwoo. Seungyoun couldn’t see Byunchan’s face but he was seeing Seungwoo who was facing him.

Seungyoun was tired and his whole body was hurting. He wanted to sleep again but he couldn’t because the two tributes were close to his hiding place. Seungyoun wasn’t perfectly hidden under his rock and felt like he could be easily discovered. He felt like he was in danger. He continued observing the two guys who were still standing next to the two corpses. Suddenly, his gaze met Seungwoo’s. The latter looked at him, seeming surprised. Seungyoun’s heart started beating faster. Seungwoo had seen him. He would come here and kill him for sure. Seungyoun needed to move from here as soon as possible. But he couldn’t move. His gaze was still fixed on Seugwoo’s. Seungyoun expected Seungwoo’s eyes to be empty, but they were full of different emotions that Seungyoun couldn’t explain. Seungyoun didn’t know how many time this eye contact lasted : it could have been one second or one hour. Then Seungwoo turned his head to Byungchan. _He’s telling him that he saw me_ Seungyoun thought. He expected them to come and kill him. But this is not what happened. Seungwoo and Byungchan just left the place.

Seungyoun was really confused. It’s been the second time he almost died today. First, Vernon was Seungyoun unexpected savior and now, Seungwoo spared Seungyoun’s life. After all, maybe Seungyoun had a guardian angel.

But then, the pain went back. Seungyoun was still wounded, and even if the blood stopped flowing, his whole body was still numb. Surviving would be hard even with luck.

**DISTRICT** **7 : MINHEE**

Minhee followed Hyeongjun as the small boy started running. Minhee didn’t really feel the urge to run, he was actually curious about what would happen next to the Cornucopia, but he wanted to follow Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun and Minhee arrived in the forest together. They continued a bit further running between the trees. Hyeongjun stopped and he turned around to face Minhee.

“I didn’t know you would follow me” Hyeongjun said

Minhee looked at him, not knowing what to answer.

“What should we do ?” Hyeongjun asked

Minhee shrugged. Hyeongjun sat down on the ground and he started crying. Minhee sat down next to him and Hyeongjun took his hand.

“I miss my mom” Hyeongjun said with a sad but cute voice

“I don’t have a mom” Minhee replied

Hyeongjun looked at him.

“Why ?”

“She died”

“Oh I’m sorry”

“It’s okay” Minhee said

A minute of silence passed. Hyeongjun had stopped crying.

“When did you mother died ?” Hyeongjun asked

Minhee didn’t really want to talk about this.

“When I was five”

Hyeongjun nodded.

“Do you remember her ?”

Minhee didn’t clearly remember how was his mother.

“I remember the day when she killed my father and she killed herself after” Minhee answered emotionlessly, as if he was talking about today’s weather.

Hyeongjun looked at Minhee with his eyes widened, looking horrified.

“That’s… that’s horrible...”

Minhee thought Hyeongjun’s eyes were really big when he was horrified. He looked even more cuter. Minhee smiled at him.

“Your eyes are big” Minhee declared

Hyeongjun was very confused because that was out of context and he was still shocked by what Minhee said earlier. A moment of silence passed again. Hyeongjun was still holding Minhee’s hand.

“Do you think many people were killed at the Cornucopia ?” Hyeongjun asked

“Yes” Minhee answered. “It’s better like this”

“Why ?” Hyeongjun said, surprised

“I’ll have less people to kill” Minhee replied

Hyeongjun looked at Minhee again with a shocked face. He let got of Minhee’s hand.

“You want to kill people ?”

“I don’t mind killing people” Minhee said

Minhee’s hand was cold without Hyeongjun’s in his.

“If we don’t kill the others they will kill us first” Minhee added

Hyeongjun looked at Minhee with scared eyes. He looked like he was wondering if he could trust Minhee after he just said that he was okay with killing people. Minhee and Hyeongjun stayed silent for a moment. Minhee didn’t actually know what to say, and he wasn’t needing to talk. Hyeongjun wasn’t like this : he was a curious person.

After many minutes of silence, Hyeongjun finally talked.

“Do you have any pets at home ?”

“No I don’t” Minhee answered

“Do you live alone ?”

“Yes”

“I live with my parents and my two older sisters. We also have a poodle. My sisters always say that I look like our poodle.”

Minhee didn’t answer. He looked at Hyeongjun and he thought that he definitely looked like a poodle.

“What should we do now ?” Hyeongjun asked

“I don’t know” Minhee answered

Minhee was feeling far away from the war that was happening next to the Cornucopia. He wasn’t hearing anything and he didn’t have any idea about what was happening there.

They waited for a long moment as the forest was slowly becoming darker. The day was ending and the night was falling.

Hyeongjun yawned.

“If you’re tired you can sleep” Minhee told him

“Are you gonna stay up ?”

“I don’t sleep a lot”

“What if someone come ?”

“Don’t worry”

Hyeongjun nodded. He laid down on the ground, putting his head on Minhee’s lap. The small boy was probably very tired, because he fell asleep in less than five minutes.

Two or three hours passed. Minhee wasn’t tired. Suddenly he heard a noise. Footsteps noises. He waited few minutes and the footsteps stopped. Minhee carefully pushed Hyeongjun’s head to not wake him up and he stood up. He silently walked to the place where he heard the footsteps. The moonlight was barely lighting the forest, but Minhee was clearly seeing. He saw a girl laying down on the ground. She was asleep. Minhee got closer to the girl without making any sound. He looked at her. She didn’t look really strong. She was holding a knife in her hand, probably stolen from a dead person. Minhee carefully opened her hand to take the knife, looking at her face to see if she would wake up. Suddenly her hand moved, but fortunately the girl was still asleep. Minhee took the knife with his right hand and analized it. It was a long thin knife, very sharp with some dried blood of a previous fight. Minhee took a deep breathe. Quickly and silently, he stabbed her in the heart. The girl opened her eyes. She didn’t make any sound. Few second later, she was dead. Minhee took off the knife and wiped it in the grass. He put the knife in his pocket and silently walked back to where Hyeongjun was sleeping. Minhee sat on the ground. He turned his head to see Hyeongjun. The small boy was awake.

“Where were you ?” Hyeongjun asked in a sleepy voice

“I went for a walk” Minhee lied

Hyeongjun put his head on Minhee’s lap again.

“Do you want to sleep ?” Hyeongjun asked “I can stay up and wake you up if someone come”

“I’m okay” Minhee answered. “You can sleep”

Minhee sighed. He knew he couldn’t sleep after he just murdered an innocent girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make seungseok fight in this chapter. Also i think seungyoun with katanas sounds very sexy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. DAY 2

**DISTRICT 1 : WOOSEOK**

It was midnight. Wooseok and Jinhyuk were sitting watching the night sky together as the projected big screen was showing the face of the people who died the previous day. Wooseok felt bad when he saw Dongpyo’s face. Jinhyuk told him that it was sad, but this young boy would have died anyway. The Hunger Games are merciless.

Wooseok and Jinhyuk decided to make relays to sleep so one of them could watch if any danger was coming near them. Of course Jinhyuk let Wooseok sleep first.

“I’m not disabled or anything Jinhyuk” Wooseok said in an annoyed voice.

“Wooseok can you just shut up and sleep ?” Jinhyuk retorted

Wooseok angrily pouted but eventually listened to Jinhyuk. He put his head on Jinhyuk’s lap and closed his eyes.

“Wooseok ?”

“Yes ?” Wooseok answered without opening his eyes

“What are you gonna do if I die ?”

“This ain’t an option. We will both survive”

“Yes but we don’t know what could happen”

Wooseok opened his eyes to look at Jinhyuk, and he took his hand.

“I’m gonna protect you. I’m the strongest in this arena” Wooseok declared

“I’m pretty sure I’m the strongest though” Jinhyuk answered

“I can beat you in an arm wrestling contest”

“Is that what you gonna say to someone who wants to kill you like ‘man stop let do an arm wrestling contest to settle this’ “

“I can still ask, what if he says yes ?”

“You really think you are the best arm wrestler on earth ?”

“I am the best arm wrestler on earth”

“You are so dumb Wooseok” Jinhyuk said shaking his head

“Shut up or I’m gonna punch you” Wooseok said as he closed his eyes.

Jinhyuk smiled at him.

“Goodnight Wooseok”

“Mmmh” Wooseok replied before falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Jinhyuk woke up Wooseok. They changed their positions so Jinhyuk could sleep. Wooseok was a little bit sleepy. He looked at the sky. It wasn’t a natural sky because there were no stars and no moon. That was making the arena scarier and darker. After few hours, Wooseok was falling asleep, but he suddenly heard the canon in the distance. Wooseok was now more awake and was looking around him. He saw an orange light far away but he couldn’t say what was that. Wooseok was wondering what was happening in the other side of the arena.

The morning slowly came and Jinhyuk woke up. The two men found some cereal bars in one of their backpack and they ate them as a breakfast. Jinhyuk put some healing balm on Wooseok’s wound that was already almost cicatrized. Then they took their backpack, Wooseok took his bow and Jinhyuk his spear and his machete, and they started walking in the forest. Today, they would try to find other tributes to get rid of them.

**DISTRICT 5 : HANGYUL**

As the night was falling, Hangyul decided to climb on a tree to sleep. He would be a little safer and he knew he would wake up if something would happen next to him because he used to have a light sleep. Hangyul was really agile and even if the lowest branches were high, he managed to climb in the tree. He found a branches tangle where he could rest. Hangyul found a quite comfortable position that was preventing him from falling. He started sleeping.  
  
Hangyul was having a weird dream. He was in his house with his mother and his father. They were eating crocodile and Hangyul was eating the head of the animal. He told his mom that he couldn't eat it because the teeth were too hard. His mother said that he shouldn't waste this delicious meal. Hangyul listened to his mother and took his fork to finish his meal. But he couldn't even take a bite because suddenly, his middle school math teacher came with a fire gun and started burning Hangyul's house down. Hangyul couldn't breathe properly. The smoke was all around him. The smell of the fire seemed very real. Hangyul coughed. In both his dream and reality. His left arm was strangely hurting. He woke up.  
  
He was still in his tree except the tree wasn't an entire tree anymore. The tree was on fire. So was Hangyul's outfit on his left arm. Hangyul quickly tried to stop the fire on his arm with his right hand but he didn't managed to stop it. He didn't have enough time to think more. He jumped off the tree even he was five meters high. He felt a pain in his feet when he landed on the ground. He looked behind him. The tree was now entirely combusted and was disappearing behind the flames. Hangyul looked behind him. The whole forest was on fire. It wasn't a natural fire. The fire was making a wall of savage fire that was burning everything on its way. And Hangyul was on its way. Hangyul started running. His arm was still on fire. Hangyul was sprinting as fast as he could but he was hearing the fire behind him as if it was also sprinting. Hangyul felt something in his back. His outfit was burning. Hangyul felt like he was loosing his battle against the fire. The flames were eating him even if he was still running. The pain was huge but Hangyul was still sprinting because he wanted to live. He wanted to survive. But he was on fire. The fire was stronger than him. Hangyul felt like it was the end.  
  
A human can't beat the fire. But what can beat the fire ? Hangyul realized the answer as he felt his feet suddenly becoming wet. Water. Hangyul jumped in the river he just arrived to. He felt his whole body becoming cooler as he was holding his breathe under water. The water was healing his burned back and his arm. Hangyul went back to the water surface and gasped air. He saw that the fire was making a fire wall as it stopped before the river. That was a strange scene : the night sky without stars, the fire and the smoke elevating in the air and the river that was colored with the orange glint of the fire.

A screaming sound, followed by a splash sound, stopped Hangyul from watching the fire. He turned his head to see what was going on. He saw Chungha quite far from him. Hangyul hid with only his eyes and his nose over the water. Chungha was in the river. She was holding two daggers and Hangyul could see in the distance blood dripping from her daggers. Hangyul noticed that Chungha’s braid was partially burned so her hair was shorter. Hangyul was seeing something floating in the river. Chungha was also watching the thing. The thing, pushed along by the current, was coming to Hangyul. The latter tried to see what the thing was. It was a corpse. Hangyul heard the canon announcing the death. Chungha just killed a girl. Hangyul recognized her, she was the girl from the district 10. She had blood coming from her chest and her own blood was running behind her, giving the water a red color. Her legs were burnt, so Hangyul concluded that she also escaped from the fire, like him and Chungha.

Chungha noticed Hangyul as the dead body floated next to him. Hangyul turned his head to Chungha. They eyes met. Chungha looked angry. Hangyul wasn’t scared of her, but he knew it wasn’t the time for a fight. Not with half of his body being burnt. Chungha started coming toward Hangyul, holding one of her daggers in her hand and the other in her mouth, so she had one free hand to swim. Hangyul also started swimming. Every movement he was doing was hurting him. He wasn’t fast enough. He turned around to see where was Chungha. She was really fast, already three meters behind Hangyul. He tried to go faster, but he felt a hand on his feet. He shook his leg but she didn’t let go of him. Chungha pulled his legs. She was very strong. She grabbed Hangyul and stabbed him in the abdomen. With his last forces, he kicked her in the face. She seemed stunned for a moment, so Hangyul had some time to swim away. Chungha watched him being pushed along by the current as he was escaping from her, but she didn’t swim after him. She had a satisfied smirk, because Hangyul wasn’t swimming anymore.

He was just floating away.

**DISTRICT 2 : SEUNGYOUN**

Seungyoun spent the night alternating between sleeping and waking up in pain. His night wasn’t relaxing at all and he woke up even more tired than the previous day. His wound looked like it started cicatrizing, but it was very dirty and Seungyoun was hoping that it won’t get infected. His abdomen was still hurting a lot, even more than before now the adrenaline of the first day was gone. However, Seungyoun needed to endure the pain if he wanted to survive.

Suddenly he heard something right next to his rock. Still laying on the ground, he turned his head and he saw a small parachute that landed next to him. He stretched his arm to grab it and even this small movement was painful. He put the parachute on his chest and started opening it. Inside it, he found a water bottle and some energy bars. Seungyoun drank some water and ate an energy bar. With the remaining water, he tried to wash his wound. That was hurting a lot, but it was necessary. After this, Seungyoun felt better. Still tired, he quickly fell asleep.

**DISTRICT 9 : JUNHO**

Junho didn’t sleep all night. He was only thinking about Yohan. Yesterday, he had stayed with him until he heard the hovercraft coming to take Yohan’s body. Then he run as far as he could. He eventually hid a bush, sitting with his arms on his knees and his face hidden in this arms. In the evening, he watched the summary of this day on the big screen projected in the sky : ten people died. Including his best friend Yohan. When he saw Yohan’s face shining in the night sky, Junho cried even more. He couldn’t believe what was happening, it’s seemed like a nightmare. Junho would like to wake up from it.

Junho didn’t have any plans for the next days. He was thinking about staying in his bush and not moving until everyone would be dead. He didn’t have any reason to continue to fight. Why would he survive for ?

**DISTRICT 7 : MINHEE**

Minhee didn't woke up Hyeongjun and stayed up all night, even if he fell in a light sleep from times to times. His heart was beating faster than the normal way. He was feeling nervous or excited or maybe scared. He couldn’t explain his feelings. Was that how it feels to kill someone ? Minhee has always thought that killing someone wasn’t a big deal, but the way he was feeling about it was weird. It was the second time in two days that Minhee was experiencing new feelings.

During the night, Hyeongjun was moving in his sleep and was whispering something that Minhee didn't understand as if he was having a bad dream. Minhee saw tears on his baby face. The tall boy carefully wiped his tears away. After that, Hyeongjun stopped moving and his face became more relaxed. He continued sleeping more peacefully.  
Minhee also heard the canon shot in the middle of the night. He wondered who was killed.  
  
The morning slowly came. Hyeongjun woke up. He rubbed his eyes with his small fists.  
"Good morning" Hyeongjun said when his eyes met Minhee's  
"Good morning"  
"Did you sleep well ?"  
Minhee nodded.  
"Did something happen during the night ?" Hyeongjun asked  
"No nothing" Minhee lied  
"I thought something happened because I woke up during the night and you weren't here"  
"Yes, I was just taking a walk"

“Oh okay” Hyeongjun answered

He looked at Minhee with his big round eyes

“I heard the canon during the night, that’s why I woke up” Hyeongjun explained.

“Oh” Minhee said

Minhee didn’t remember hearing the canon sound when he killed that girl. Maybe this was because of the loud sound of his own heartbeat in his ears then.

The day continued without any special event. Minhee was bored. If he was alone, he would have been to the Cornucopia to see if people were still fighting there, but he was currently with Hyeongjun who was watching a butterfly. He couldn’t take his little boy with him. Minhee sighed.He grabbed a branch that was next to him and proceed to make a spear, carving it with his knife. Hearing the noise, Hyeongjun turned around.

“Where did you get this knife ?” Hyeongjun asked with a surprised voice, his eyes getting bigger

Minhee stopped what he was doing and looked at Hyeongjun. His mind went blank, he didn’t actually know what to say to explain how he got his knife. He didn’t want to say that he killed someone, because he didn’t want Hyeongjun to be scared of him.

“I just… found it” Minhee answered

Hyeongjun looked at him. Minhee couldn’t tell if he was believing him or not.

“That’s… that’s weird” Hyeongjun finally said

Minhee didn’t answer. He looked at Hyeongjun for a moment, then he went back to making his spear.

Hyeongjun was a little boy, but he wasn’t dumb. Minhee felt like he lost Hyeongjun’s trust already.


	4. DAY 3

**DISTRICT 9 : JUNHO**

It was already the third day of the Games. Junho didn't want to do anything. He was sad and tired. His body was numb and his back was hurting but the pain in his heart was bigger. Junho didn't have any tears left to cry. He didn't have the strength to do anything. However he started to be thirsty. Junho was thinking about let himself die. That's probably what he would have done if he wouldn't have seen a rabbit.

  
It was a brown small rabbit that was looking for food in the roots of trees. Junho observed the little animal. It had big brown eyes and long ears. It reminded him of Yohan. What would Yohan do if he was Junho ? He would probably be stronger than Junho currently was. He wouldn't like Junho to let himself die like this. But Yohan wasn't here anymore. So what should Junho do ? How would he survive without his best friend ?Junho took a deep breath. He was missing Yohan. All of this happened too fast. It looked like a nightmare. He couldn't continue being like this. He needed to get out of this nightmare, and the first step of this was surviving. He stood up. The rabbit ran away, scared of the sudden movement. Junho lost his balance for a second because his head was spinning. He didn't change his position since many hours so it felt weird in his muscles.  
"I should look for water because I'm thirsty. But where can I find water" Junho told to himself while analyzing the place around him. "There must be a river somewhere. Okay I need to find the river"  
Junho stopped talking to himself to listen if he could hear a river. He walked quickly explored the zone, stopping to listen. Unexpectedly, he heard the sound of water. He walked to the sound, and easily found the river. He sat on his knees next to the river. He made a cup with his hands and started drinking. The water was fresh and revitalized him. As he was drinking, a memory flashed in his mind.

It was during the last summer. Yohan and Junho were working together in the corn camps. That summer was very bad for corns : it was a particularly hot summer and it didn't have rained since ages, and corns needed many water. Yohan and Junho were going to connect a big pipe to a river to pump water to irrigate the corns. They were really good at working together, and they managed to place the pipe very quick in twenty minutes. They took a break : Yohan took off his shirt and jumped in the river. Junho followed him and they started a water fight, throwing water to each other. They were laughing a lot until Yohan loudly screamed "Yah ! You splashed water in my eyes !"  
"I'm sorry" Junho apologized, swimming closer to Yohan to check on him.  
But as soon as Junho got closer, Yohan splashed water to Junho's face, smiling.  
"Hey ! Why are you doing this to me !" Junho said laughing and protecting his face with his hands "I'm your co-worker !"  
They laughed together until their boss came to scold them because they were supposed to work. Yohan and Junho got out of the river, still laughing together while going back to the camp.  
  
Junho was crying remembering this happy moment with Yohan. He stayed few minutes like this, crying on his knees next to the arena river.  
  
He eventually wiped his tears and got up. He had to stay strong and survive. He should find something to eat. He knew that some fruits like blueberries grew next to rivers. He had a conversation with himself and decided to walk next to the river to find blueberries. He wasn't worried about being seen by someone because the bushes next to the river were hiding him. Junho realized he had a great idea, because he easily found the little purple fruits. He ate as much as he could. He continued walking to see if he could find anything else. He wanted to eat meat but he wasn't sure he could find a cow with a barbecue here. As he was exploring, he saw something in the other side of the river. He got closer to see. A man was lying on the pebbles. He looked wounded, but he probably wasn't dead, because he would have been taken away by a hovercraft.  
"What is he doing here ?" Junho whispered to himself "Who did this to him ? Is someone hiding ? Is that a trap ? Oh my god it could be a trap I have to be careful. But wait a minute Junho. Maybe he has something like a knife with him and I need a knife, it can be useful. Or any weapon. Hmm. Maybe i should check. Or maybe not. I think I'm gonna wait few minutes and then I'll check. Or wait maybe I can make him my ally. Wait no it's too dangerous."  
Junho scratched his chin. He was trying to take a decision about what to do. He was observing the man.  
"What would Yohan do in this situation ?" Junho asked himself. "He would probably check if the guy has something useful on him. Also he doesn't seem to move. Okay I'm gonna take the risk."  
Junho got closer to the river, getting out of the bushes that were hiding him.  
"The river isn't deep" Junho told himself.  
Before taking a step into the river, Junho had an idea. He took a pebble on the ground. He aimed next to the man. The pebble fell in the river right next to the man, exactly were he aimed. The pebble splashed water when landing, and Junho carefully watched the face of the man. He didn't react.  
"I didn't see clearly but it looks like his eyes didn't move when the water splashed on his face. I think he won't move if I come next to him. He seems unconscious."

  
Junho stepped in the water. It wasn't deep, so he easily crossed the river. He carefully walked next to the man. He gently pushed his arm with his feet. The man didn't react.  
Junho squatted down next to him. The man had sharp features : he was scary even if he had his eyes closed and he wasn't conscious. Junho carefully put a hand and the man's pocket and he found a knife. That was easy. Junho hurried and crossed back the river holding the knife. Junho hid in the bushes as soon as he reached the other side of the river. He hid on the bushes. He realized his heart was beating really fast. He checked if the man had moved, but he was still lying without moving.

After all he had done today, Junho took a break. It wasn’t even the night, but he was tired and he quickly fell asleep in his bush, holding his new knife tightly.

**DISTRICT 5 : HANGYUL**

Hangyul opened his eyes. He was laying on pebbles. He could hear the sound of the water behind him. The forest wasn’t burned around him. He moved his head. How did he not die ?

He remembered the night when he escaped the fire and when Chungha stabbed him. He tried to swim, but his wound was hurting too much and his muscles weren’t responding to his brain orders. He stopped swimming. Chungha didn’t follow him. She should have finished the job. Hangyul passed out when he was floating in the river. He had lost too much blood.

And now he arrived here right next to the river. He survived. He was lucky that someone didn’t see him there because he would have been very easy to kill.

Hangyul was laying on his back. He felt his wound in the abdomen and he turned his neck to see it. It was slowly starting to cicatrize but Hangyul was afraid he might have lost too many blood. His burnt back and his arm were also hurting. His arm was red and Hangyul felt like his skin would tear if he moved his arm. However, he must have stayed many time in the river because his wounds started healing thanks to the water.

Hangyul had to move from here. He was too much exposed. He suddenly realized he didn’t have his backpacks with him. And his sword. He forgot them in the fire. Hangyul cursed. At least he still had the knife he stole from that girl who killed Dohyon. He moved his arm to his pocket. Moving his arm was painful. Hangyul put his hand in his pocket. He didn’t find the knife. It was neither in the other pocket. Hangyul cursed louder. He probably lost the knife in the river. Or did someone took his knife while he was unconscious. Hangyul doubted but he quickly eliminated the second hypothesis : why would someone take his knife but not kill him while he was an easy prey ? Anyway, he had to move now. He stood up, grunting because of the pain. He moved to inside the forest next to the river. He walked for few meters, but it was too painful, so he just stopped and hid in the vegetation.

Hangyul felt scared about what would happen to him next : he was alone, wounded and weaponless. How was he supposed to survive ?


	5. DAY 4

**DISTRICT 6 : SEUNGWOO**

A soon as the light of the dawn brightened the forest, Seungwoo and Byungchan decided to go on a hunt. Seungwoo took his axe and Byungchan took his sword, and they put their backpacks on. The two men spent the morning silently walking and observing around them. They walked a lot but they didn't found any tribute in the forest. However they collected some wild fruits looking like raspberries and Seungwoo had killed a sort of savage goose with his axe, so they had some food for the next days. They continued walking until the sky started taking an orange shade.

They stopped to take a breakin a place that seemed familiar to Seungwoo. He was thinking that he already came here before. He looked around him carefully. That rock over there looked familiar. Seungwoo suddenly remembered that black haired man he saw the other day. He wasn't under the rock anymore. Seungwoo was wondering what happened to this man, and he was about to walk to the rock to check but he was interrupted by Byungchan's exclamation.  
"Noona ?!"  
Seungwoo turned around to see what happened. Byungchan was facing his sister : a tall long brown haired and pretty woman, wearing a white dress.  
"Noona what are you doing here ?" Byungchan asked  
Seungwoo was watching them wondering what was going on.  
"I don't know how... I just got there..." she answered  
Seungwoo noticed that her voice wasn't sounding natural, as if she was acting. But Byungchan didn't seem to notice that. He looked very scared for his sister. Seungwoo was feeling that something was wrong in this situation. Byungchan was walking to his sister.  
"Byungchan, be careful !" Seungwoo said  
This looked like a trap.  
"Don't get closer !" Seungwoo said louder  
But Byungchan didn't listen to Seungwoo. He was few steps away from his sister.  
"Byungchan !"  
Seungwoo moved to Byungchan to stop him. But before he could reach him, Byungchan hugged his sister. As soon as he touched his sister, she disappeared and a blue light circle appeared around Byungchan. He was very confused and turned around to look at Seungwoo, with a _did you_ _see_ _what i just saw_ look. But Seungwoo was as confused as him. The woman was probably a hologram. Suddenly, the blue light circle where Byungchan was still standing in lighten brighter and rose up to form a cylinder around Byungchan, trapping him inside. The blue light made him froze.  
"No !" Seungwoo screamed  
He was right. All of this was a trap.  
"I'm gonna get you out of there !" Seungwoo said to Byungchan even if the latter seems like he couldn't hear him.  
But before Seungwoo could do anything, Byungchan started melting. Or burning. Or both. Seungwoo saw Byungchan eyes expressing an intense pain.

The blue light was slowly decomposing his body. His skin started melting from his body, revealing his inner muscles and his blood vessels. Seungwoo couldn't move. He was terrified. Byungchan continued decomposing. His eyeballs fell on the floor, and his muscles melted. A river of blood was flowing on the ground but it wasn't escaping the blue circle. Now the only thing left of Byungchan was a skeleton. The bones slowly melt in the blue light, starting by the skull and finishing by the feet bones. Few minutes after, nothing was left from Byungchan. The blood had disappeared in the blue circle, and few seconds after, the blue circle also disappeared. Seungwoo was watching the place Byungchan was standing few minutes ago. He couldn't move. He was too shocked.

Suddenly he heard a metal noise behind him. He turned around and saw a man holding two katanas. Blood was dripping from the blades.

He was facing the black haired man.

**DISTRICT 2 : SEUNGYOUN**

Seungyoun was facing Seungwoo, smiling to him to make him understand that he didn't want to fight. But Seungwoo doesn't seem to understand the situation. He was still having a shocked look on his face. He looked on the ground and saw a dead man on the ground. His gaze went back to Seungyoun, trying to find an explanation on his eyes.  
"Looks like I saved your life" Seungyoun said and he instantly regretted because he probably sounded dumb and it wasn't the right moment to try to be funny.  
Seungwoo was still looking at Seungyoun.  
"W...what happened ?" Seungwoo asked  
"This man was about to poke a hole in your thorax," Seungyoun explained pointing Woojin’s dead body. "But I saw him before he could do it."  
Seungwoo was still frozen. Seungyoun could see his brain trying to proceed. Suddenly, he took few steps back and quickly grabbed the axe that fell from his arms when watched Byungchan being decomposed under his eyes. Seungyoun stepped back placing his katanas in a cross in front of himself like a shield.  
“Oooh calm down I don't want to fight you. I came in peace" Seungyoun said  
Seungwoo looked at him.  
"I just saved your life is that how you are going to thank me ?" Seungyoun said showing the axe with his gaze  
"You are an enemy" Seungwoo said, stepping closer  
"I'm not an enemy ! I want to be your ally and I think you need one after what happened to your poor friend"  
Seungwoo looked back for one second to where Byungchan was before. He turned his head back to Seungyoun. He looked at him up and down as if he was analyzing him. He stopped his gaze to where Seungyoun had his old shirt making a bandage around his stomach. Seungyoun thought that he probably looked weak in Seungwoo's eyes. Seungwoo was tall, about the same height as Seungyoun and very muscular. He looked very strong compared to Seungyoun who was curved because of his not-fully cicatrized wound and who was shaking of cold because wasn't wearing any shirt : he only had his bandage and his two katanas holder straps crossing in his torso.  
"Why would I trust you ?" Seungwoo asked  
Seungyoun was trying to find something to answer.  
"Well I saved your life and you saved mine. You know it's like our destiny. And also we both lost our teammate. And I can be a good teammate for you, I can fight, I'm strong, I'm funny and I'm a good singer"  
Seungwoo lifted his eyebrow with a confused look. ‘ _Oh my god’_ Seungyoun thought ‘ _I'm so unfunny. Did i just clowned myself ? I'm so dumb. He gonna kill me.’_  
"When did I save your life ?" Seungwoo asked  
"When you saw me when I was under that rock...I know you saw me but you didn't kill me" Seungyoun answered  
Seungwoo seemed to be lost in his thoughts again.  
"But by the way, why didn't you kill me ?" Seungyoun asked  
Seungwoo frowned.  
"I don't know" he answered  
"It sounds like a good reason. I understand. Let me tell you man, you made the right choice, now you are alive because I just saved your life.”

Seungyoun put his katanas in his back. He politely bowed and said :

“Anyway, my name is Seungyoun and I’m glad to meet you. I hope we will be good friends in the future and we will survive together.”

Seungyoun offered his hand to Seungwoo, expecting the latter to shake it. But he just looked at the hand with a confused face. ‘ _He definitely think I’m weird ’_ Seungyoun thought. Seungyoun put his hand back next to him, seeing that the man wasn’t going to shake it.

“How did you get this ?” Seungwoo asked, showing Seungyoun’s bandage on his abdomen

Seungyoun looked at his own wound.

“Well a small dude stabbed me. Like he was really small but he was strong. I think he’s still alive he must be dangerous, and also he has an ally. That’s why I should stay with you, so you can have an ally and we can be stronger together. And also my wound doesn’t hurt that much anymore, so I’m still strong, so you can trust me, don’t worry”

Seungwoo looked confused. _‘Maybe I talk too much’_ Seungyoun thought, biting his lip.

“I’m sorry” Seungwoo said “I don’t think I can think properly right now”

“It’s okay, take your time” Seungyoun said, sitting down.

Few minutes passed. Seungwoo seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He was looking like he was having an internal fight. He finally looked at Seungyoun and said :

“I accept. I can’t do this alone. And for some reason, I trust you”

Seungyoun stood up and bowed.

“Thank you, you won’t regret this decision”

Seungwoo took off the back pack he had on his back and started rummaging in it. He found what he was looking for and threw a small container.

“What is this ?” Seungyoun asked

“A healing balm. Apply it on your wound.”

Seungyoun did was he was asked to and proceeded to undo his bandage. But suddenly Seungwoo took off his shirt.

“Wait a minute, I think things are going too fast between us” Seungyoun said hiding his face behind his hands, but he was actually looking at him between his fingers, and, damn, the man was fine.

Seungwoo had a nice body and Seungyoun couldn’t take his eyes off the tattoo on his chest. Seungwoo shook his head as if he was tired of Seungyoun. He threw his black long sleeved t-shirt to Seungyoun.

“Wear this” Seungwoo ordered

“What about you ?” Seungyoun asked, because he knew it would be very stressful for him if Seungwoo would stay half naked like this.

Seungwoo showed him a gray short sleeved t-shirt he took from his backpack.

“I’m gonna wear this. You must be cold”

' _Oh’_ Seungyoun thought, slightly disappointed. Seungyoun wasn’t cold since the last minutes. However he put the black shirt on after he applied the healing balm.

When he finished, Seungwoo came closer to him. He offered his hand to Seungyoun.

“I’m Seungwoo, by the way”

“I’m Seungyoun !” Seungyoun enthusiastically said shaking his hand.

“I know, you already said it”

Seungyoun was mentally punching himself. He decided to change the subject.

“Can our team name be SeungSeung ?”

“No way” Seungwoo answered

“Please”

“Are you always this annoying ?”

“Yes I am” Seungyoun proudly answered

‘ _Wait this is not a compliment’_ Seungyoun thought.

“We should leave this place now” Seungwoo decided.

Seungyoun nodded. Seungwoo picked up some flowers and put them where Byungchan disappeared few minutes before.

“I will remember you, Byungchan” Seungwoo whispered.

Seungyoun was watching Seungwoo. He seemed to be good person, strong and smart. Seungwoo picked up his axe and put it on his shoulder.

“Let’s go” he said.

The two men started walking away from this place. This was a new start for them. Maybe.


	6. DAY 5

**DISTRICT 1 : WOOSEOK**

After three days of their unsuccessful hunt, Wooseok and Jinhyuk started thinking that the other tributes wouldn’t get out of their hiding places. They decided to not go on a hunt this day. They were resting seated under a tree. Wooseok put his head on Jinhyuk's shoulder and Jinhyuk took his hand. They weren't talking because they were tired of the past days. Wooseok was almost falling asleep; Jinhyuk's shoulder was really comfortable. Jinhyuk broke the silence.

"How his your arm ?"

"I was about to sleep why did you wake me up ?" Wooseok grumbled

"I'm worried about you, just answer" Jinhyuk whined turning his head to him and pushing Wooseok head of his shoulder.

"Yah !" Wooseok said frowning and pouting.

Jinhyuk smiled at him.

"It's getting better. It doesn't hurt very much now" Wooseok finally answered

"Don't act like you are a strong man"

"I'm strong"

"I can make you fall on the ground with my pinkie"

"Just try"

"I don't want to break your small bones"

"My bones aren't small !"

Wooseok hit Jinhyuk who was smiling.

"You are sooo small"

"Shut up before I punch you in the face"

"It would be an honor to be punched in the face by you"

Wooseok laughed. He put his head back on Jinhyuk's shoulder and took his hand.

"I love you"

Jinhyuk seemed flustered for a second.

"I know"

"Yah !"

"What"

" Say it back !"

"I-"

But Jinhyuk couldn't finish what he was about to say, because two people were coming near them, a tall girl with a sabre and a muscular man with two knifes. Wooseok recognized them : they were the tributes from the district 8. Wooseok and Jinhyuk immediately stood up. Wooseok quickly picked up his bow and an arrow. He aimed. His arrow passed exactly were the man was few seconds ago : he had quickly stepped aside after he saw Wooseok shooting. Wooseok cursed because it was the third time he was missing his target since the beginning of the Games. And Wooseok would usually never miss his target. He aimed again. The guy was coming closer to them, he was ten meters away. Jinhyuk was still next to Wooseok, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Come on Wooseok, I know you can do it" he whispered to him.

His voice calmed Wooseok. He relaxed his shoulders and shot. His arrow spiked the man's face. He fell on the floor. Jinhyuk ran to the shocked girl who stopped running to them to watch her dead districtmate. She turned her face to Jinhyuk, and Wooseok saw her gaze change to a determined gaze. She lifted her saber, but Jinhyuk was faster : his spear was longer and he hit her face with the blade. The girl fell, dropping her weapon in a metal noise.

Wooseok took a deep breathe.

"You okay ?" he asked to Jinhyuk

"Yes"

Jinhyuk turned his face to Wooseok with a small smile.

"Oh my god you have blood on your face !"

Wooseok ran to him. He delicately wiped the blood of Jinhyuk's face with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"It's not my blood, don't worry" Jinhyuk said to Wooseok.

Wooseok continued carefully wiping the blood on his face.

"That's funny how we finally found people when we stopped hunting for them" Jinhyuk said

Wooseok stopped wiping the blood and looked at Jinhyuk in the eye.

"That's not funny. You were about to confess to me"

"Was I ?"

"Yes" Wooseok pouted

"You're cute"

"I'm not cute I'm scary grrr !"

"Cute"

"If I punch you in the face will you still think I'm cute ?"

"You don't want to punch me in the face though"

"What do I want then ?"

Jinhyuk put a soft kiss on Wooseok lips.

"This"

"I hate you" Wooseok said

"I know"

Wooseok hit Jinhyuk's arm.

"Why ?" Jinhyuk whined

"Say it back !"

"I hate you too"

"Not this !"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I want a divorce"

"We are not even married"

"Then ask my hand in marriage now" Wooseok offered his hand to Jinhyuk in a dramatic way

"I can't do this now, there are two dead people next to us, this ain't very romantic you know" Jinhyuk said

"Liar, you just don't want to marry me !"

Wooseok turned around and started going away. He stopped after few steps and turned his head to Jinhyuk.

"I would have said no anyway"

Jinhyuk was laughing because Wooseok being dramatic was the funniest thing. And it felt good to laugh in the dark atmosphere of the Hunger Games.


	7. DAY 6

**DISTRICT 5 : HANGYUL**

Hangyul was almost dead, hidden in the woods. He was lucky that no one had found him already. He was tired, hungry, wounded, thirsty and burnt. Hangyul was about to give up.  
But that one afternoon, he received a parachute. Hangyul looked at it, slowly going down and landing next to him. Hangyul opened it and found a healing balm, water and food. Hangyul ate everything at once and applied the balm.  
After all, maybe he still had a chance.

**DISTRICT 7 : MINHEE**

Minhee and Hyeongjun were sitting next to each other, on a trunk. They were eating a raw pheasant that Minhee had killed earlier with his knife. Minhee still didn’t tell Hyeongjun about the girl he had killed on the first night of the Games. Hyeongjun didn’t ask more questions though.

Minhee discovered that he was a good hunter : he had never missed his prey and him and Hyeongjun had never starved since the Games started. Unfortunately, they couldn't grill the meat that Minhee  earned , because making a fire would make smoke, and it wasn't a good idea if they wanted to stay hidden.

Hyeongjun finished eating a nd licked his fingers.   
"You should hunt for potatoes next time, so we can have a complete meal" he said to Minhee   
"I don't think you can hunt for potatoes" Minhee said, frowning   
"It was a joke" Hyeongjun pouted   
"Oh"   
Minhee always had trouble understanding jokes. 

H yeongjun picked  a white flower. He looked a t it for a moment. He turned to  Minhee and  gave him the flower.

“Thank you for feeding me” Hyeongjun said with a smile

Minhee looked at the flower,  and then looked at Hyeongjun. No one had ever  given anything to Minhee.  He held the flower for a moment, looking at it. 

Suddenly, he heard a weird noise.

"Did you hear that ?" Minhee asked standing up

"What ?" Hyeongjun said, also standing up

They stayed silent for a minute. Minhee was hearing the thing again.

“What is this ?" Hyeongjun asked

Hyeongjun was scared and stepped closer to Minhee, grabbing his arm. Minhee grabbed his knife and carefully put in his pocket Hyeongjun’s flower he was still holding.

"It sounds like it's coming to us"

“M...maybe we should hide… or run...” Hyeongjun whispered with a scared voice.

Minhee was looking around. He saw nothing, but he was still hearing the sound, getting louder. However, he was still calm, unlike Hyeongjun who was holding Minhee as if his life was depending on him.

Suddenly the bushes moved in front of Minhee. Hyeongjun screamed as the two creatures appeared from the vegetation. The two things were sort of white snakes, with a crocodile head, with sharps peaks on their back.

Minhee was fast. He ran to the closest creature. He jumped behind its head, avoiding his mouth and its sharp teeth. The animal was moving his head to catch him, but it couldn't reach him. Minhee was trying to stab its head with his knife, but it was hard because it kept moving. Minhee felt something enter his skin on his ankle. The other animal was biting him. But something was preventing the animal from coming closer to Minhee. He looked on his right and saw Hyeongjun trying to pull the creature’s tail. The little boy was trying his best, but he wasn’t very strong. Noticing him, the animal turned his head to small boy, letting go of Minhee’s ankle. Hyeongjun dropped the tail and started running away from it. Hurrying up, Minhee stabbed the first animal on the head, and ran after the other to help Hyeongjun. He had his back against a tree, and the creature was facing him, coming towards him. Hyeongjun’s eyes were wide open in terror. Minhee ran to the animal, but it heard him coming and knocked him with a tail movement. Minhee fell, but he immediately, stood up. He quickly ran to the animal’s head and stabbed it. It stopped moving.

Minhee breathed out. He was covered in blood. He looked at Hyeongjun : the poor little boy was terrified. Minhee was actually impressed by him : he was more courageous than he thought, he didn’t run away and tried to help Minhee.

“Are you okay ?” Minhee asked

Hyeongjun nodded. He was catching his breath.

“Your ankle is bleeding !” he said looking at Minhee’s leg

Minhee looked at his ankle. He didn’t notice that he was bleeding. It looked like he lost many blood, but he wasn’t in pain. Minhee was actually very resistant to pain.

“It’s okay” Minhee just said

Then, Hyeongjun came to Minhee and hugged him. The poor boy was still terrified. It felt weird for Minhee to be hugged since he wasn’t used to be close to someone, but that was actually a comfortable thing to do after killing to mutant crocodiles.

**DISTRICT 2 : SEUNGYOUN**

The night had fallen in the arena. Seungyoun had to stay awake tonight while Seungwoo was sleeping. But when he looked around him, he saw Seungwoo’s eyes that were shining in the dark.

“Why are you awake ?” Seungyoun asked

“I’m thinking” Seungwoo answered, not looking at him

“What are you thinking about ?”

“Subin” Seungwoo answered with his gaze looking like he was far away, deep into his memories

“Who’s Subin ?

“My son”

“Oh”

Seungwoo blinked and turned his head to Seungyoun. He realized what he just said.

“I hope you will see him again” Seungyoun said

“I hope so”

They remained silent for a moment.

“I’m gonna help you. We will survive together and you will see your son again.”

Seungwoo looked at him.

“I didn’t plan to die here. It’s not even an option.”

Seungwoo’s gaze looked scary for a moment. But then it became normal again.

“If you want to sleep, you can sleep now. I’m gonna keep the guard.” Seungwoo said with a warm smile.

“Thank you”

Seungyoun moved to find a good position to sleep.

“Good night” Seungyoun said

Seungwoo looked at him with a smile.

“Good night”

Seungyoun quickly fell asleep while thinking about Seungwoo’s eyes.


	8. DAY 7

**DISTRICT 9 : JUNHO**

Junho was silently walking on the forest. He was looking for meat, because he was really hungry and also he wasn't really a vegan type of man. The fruits weren't enough to eat. Junho didn't know how he was actually going to kill an animal, because he only had a knife.  
"I'm not going to chase a rabbit like running after him" Junho told himself  
He suddenly had an idea.  
"What if I build a trap ?"  
Junho agreed with himself. He had never made a trap before but I had a vague idea of how to make it.  
"I need some small branches and a rock"  
Junho walked around the small clearing to find a stone with the right size. Suddenly, when he arrived in the middle of the clearing, the ground broke under his feet. Junho was falling. He didn't fall from many meters, but he felt his butt hurt from the shock with the ground.  
"What is this ?" Junho asked to no one  
He was in a hole, three meters under the ground.  
"How do I get out of here ?"  
Junho started to panic because panicking was probably the right thing to do in this situation. Suddenly he heard a scream over his head. Junho froze. This was Yohan's voice. He looked up. Instead of Yohan, he saw three crows flying in a circle twenty meters over him. The crows seemed to say something, so Junho listened.  
"Junho ! Junho ! Junho !" the crows said together with Yohan's voice  
Junho couldn't move. These crows sounded exactly like Yohan, but with an angry tone that Junho had never heard coming out from his best friend's mouth.  
"Junho !" the crows screamed again "It's your fault ! You killed me !"  
"What ?" Junho said  
Junho felt the sadness coming back to his body, making him weak.  
"I died because of you !" the crows repeated again  
"No ! It's not my fault !"  
"You shouldn't have let me die !"  
"I didn't do anything !"  
Junho felt tears rolling on his cheeks. He sat down on the corner of the hole he was in. He hid his head on his arms, his knees against his chest, feeling the sleeves of his shirt becoming wet because of his tears.  
"I've never liked you" the crows continued  
"You... you told me..."  
Junho heard the crows screams being louder. He lifted his head to see what was happening. The crows were flying toward him in a high speed. They arrived very fast and started pecking Junho. Their beaks were hurting him. Junho protected his face with his arm, and he tried to chase the crows with his other arm. But the crows continued hurting him. They were smelling like corpses.  
"Give up, Junho" the crows said together, still with Yohan's voice  
"No... Leave me alone please..."  
Junho's voice was weak.  
Junho suddenly felt a wave of anger inside him. He was not going to give up. He needed to think that those crows weren't Yohan. Junho stoop up, the crows followed his moves. Junho grabbed a crow. Instead of flesh, he felt metal under the crow skin. With all his force, he broke the crow's neck. Junho heard an electric sound. The crow stopped moving. Three other crows were left. Junho grabbed another crow and started smashing him on the ground, while the other crow was still pecking him. Junho felt the crow he was smashing not moving. Only one crow was left. Junho grabbed him by its neck. But the crow wasn't going to give up neither.  
"Junho... Why are you doing this to me..."  
Junho stopped.  
"You are not Yohan" Junho said to the crow  
"Why are you hurting me again..."  
"You are not Yohan" Junho repeated, more for himself than for the crow.  
Junho smashed the crow on the wall of the hole.  
"You are a horrible person, Junho" the crow said to Junho before he stopped moving in an electric crackle.  
Junho breathed out. He let himself fall on the ground and cried one last time. The fight he just had was more mentally tiring than physically. He was exhausted. He wouldn't have imagined hearing Yohan’s voice again.

  
Junho stayed few minutes, or maybe few hours in the hole, thinking about Yohan, before he finally decided to get out. He climbed to the top thanks to the tree roots. Getting out was easier than he expected.

  
Junho didn't have the force to continue his meat hunt. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up again.


	9. DAY 8

**DISTRICT 2 : SEUNGYOUN**

Seungwoo and Seungyoun were a good team. They were getting along well together, they had talked a lot and they managed to survive this far together.

The morning of the day 8, Seungyoun was looking at Seungwoo who was practicing throwing his axe on a tree. The tall man was always hitting the same spot of the tree. Seungyoun was wondering why he kept practicing if he was that accurate, but assumed that he was either bored or needed to release his anger. Seungwoo turned around and looked at Seungyoun.

“What are you looking at ?” he asked

“Um. The tree” Seungyoun answered with a faked innocence

That wasn’t the truth. He was actually admiring Seungwoo’s muscles. But Seungwoo had noticed that. He smiled to Seungyoun and sat down next to him.

“Did I do well ?” Seungwoo asked

“Well I’ve never seen someone throwing an axe with that amount of precision, except for me. So I guess you did well.”

“You know how to throw an axe ?” Seungwoo said, surprised

Seungyoun was feeling a little hurt by that question. Did he seem that weak ?

“Of course I do ! Do you want me to show you ?” Seungyoun offered, standing up

Seungwoo nodded with a smile. Seungyoun was feeling a little nervous because he had to do his best. He really wanted to impress him. Seungwoo gave him the axe. Seungyoun picked it up. It was a bit heavier that he expected, but he tried to not show it. He moved to face the tree, his target. He lifted the axe over his head. Looking at the spot he was supposed to hit, he threw the axe, but it landed right next to the tree. Seungyoun looked at the axe for a moment. He wasn’t understanding what just happened. Did he just miss the tree ? Right in front of Seungwoo’s salad.

“Very impressive” Seungwoo said

Seungyoun turned around. Seungwoo was smirking.

“Wait, this was my first try, let me try again” Seungyoun complained

He was very ashamed, because Seungwoo might think he was a loser. He picked up the axe and went back to the throwing spot. Seungwoo stood up and came next to him.

“I’m gonna watch how you do that” he said

Now, Seungyoun was feeling much more pressured. He lifted the axe over his head. He was feeling Seungwoo’s eyes on him.

“I can’t do this” Seungyoun said, suddenly putting down the axe

“Why ?” Seungwoo asked with surprise

“You are distracting me !” Seungyoun answered looking at him

Seungwoo made a confused face.

“What did I do ?”

Seungyoun was wondering what to answer because all Seungwoo did was standing next to him. But for some reason, that was distracting.

“Why are you looking at me like this ?” Seungwoo said

Without even realizing it, Seungyoun cupped Seungwoo’s face with his hands and kissed his lips. It lasted few seconds, before Seungyoun pulled apart.

“I’m sorry”

Seungwoo seemed surprised, but Seungyoun was relieved to not see any disgust on his face.

“Oh I...I mean it’s okay” Seungwoo said

They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. Then Seungwoo stepped closer and pressed his lips against Seungyoun’s, holding his hips. Seungyoun wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck as their lips were slowly moving against each other. Their second kiss lasted longer and was more comfortable than the first one. When they pulled apart, Seungwoo was brightly smiling to Seungyoun. Seungyoun’s heart started beating even faster.

After all, maybe Seungyoun had something to lose in the Hunger Games.

**DISTRICT 5 : HANGYUL**

Hangyul was feeling much better. His stomach wound was still hurting, but his skin wasn't burnt anymore. Hangyul was stretching to see if any moves hurt him, but except his stomach, his body was fine. That healing balm was very effective.

  
Hangyul was exploring the place around him. He was careful and silent, because he didn't have any real weapon : he only had found a long big branch he could use to protect himself. He already had killed a rabbit for lunch with it.  
As Hangyul was walking in the forest, he noticed that there were less trees. He eventually arrived to the huge field where the Cornucopia was. Hangyul looked around him. It felt safer when he was between the trees.  
Suddenly Hangyul noticed a person that was walking in the middle of the clearing, next to the Cornucopia, away from him. He took a deep breath and walked to the person. The person saw him and started walking to him as well. As they were walking closer to each other, Hangyul recognized her. Chungha. Once again. She was still holding her two daggers. They stopped ten meters away from each other.  
"You ? I killed you !" Chungha growled.  
Hangyul laughed.  
"Wanna try to kill me again ?"  
"I won't fail this time"  
Chungha attacked him. She was fast but Hangyul moved, trying to hit her with his branch. Chungha moved her head. Suddenly, Hangyul felt the ground moving under his feet. Chungha stepped back, surprised. The circle of ground where they were was elevating in the sky. Hangyul looked down and saw that lava was appearing under the circle. It was a duel : an arena with two fighters. Hangyul against Chungha. The one who would lose will end up carbonized in the lava.

Chungha charged at Hangyul, her daggers aiming his chest. Hangyul moved his branch in front of him, and the daggers hit the branch. Hangyul pushed his branch to make Chungha step back. He was on the edge of the circle. Chungha wasn't as strong at him and stepped back. Now the tables had turned : she was close to fall in the lava. But she wasn't going to give up. She kicked Hangyul's knees, making him step back again. Taking the opportunity as he lowered his branch, she kicked him in his stomach, right in his wound. Hangyul screamed. Chungha made him fall on the ground by kicking his legs. Hangyul's branch fell on the ground and rolled, going out of the circle. Chungha was still standing, Hangyul grabbed her legs and pulled them. She fell. They were both dangerously close to the edge of the circle. Hangyul saw the lava under him. He tried to stand up, but Chungha was grabbing his legs. He kicked his legs to make her let go of him, and he heard a cracking noise. He knew he hit her face and probably broke her nose. Hangyul stood up as Chungha had released his legs, but he took to many time to stand up, because she was already up. Hangyul realized he didn't have any weapons anymore. Chungha attacked him with one dagger, she had lost the other one. Hangyul stepped aside one time, but couldn't avoid the second time. He felt the dagger sink in his shoulder. He screamed. He kicked Chungha who was still holding the dagger in his shoulder, but she didn't move. Hangyul grabbed her arm and pushed her to the edge of the circle. Hangyul pushed her harder, but she was also grabbing his arm.  
"If I die, you'll die with me" Chungha said  
She pulled his arm. They both fell out of the circle and landed in the lava.


	10. DAY 9

**DISTRICT 6 : SEUNGWOO**

Seungwoo and Seungyoun were silently walking in the forest. Seungyoun had his katanas on his back, and Seungwoo thought that he looked very cool. Seungwoo was appreciating Seungyoun’s presence next to him, feeling more relaxed to have him by his side. He was glad that he met him, because he made him forget that the Games are the most terrible thing that can happens to someone.

Seungyoun was a great emotional support : he was a good listener, but he was also very funny.

“Hey Seungwoo, do you wanna hear a beatbox demonstration ?”

“What ?” Seungwoo said while laughing

Seungyoun started beatboxing.

“That was cool !” Seungwoo said when Seungyoun finished his demonstration.

“I’m multitalented” Seungyoun said proudly

Seungwoo laughed again.

“You’re lucky to have an amazing man like me in your life, Seungwoo”

Seungyoun turned his head to Seungwoo, smiling. Seungwoo smiled back to him. Suddenly, Seungwoo saw something fast going to Seungyoun. Seungwoo stopped walking. The arrow landed on Seungyoun. He fell on the ground. Seungwoo’s heart stopped. He slowly looked on the ground and saw that Seungyoun wasn’t moving anymore. He turned his head to the way from where the arrow came. He was facing the two men from the district 1.

**DISTRICT 1 : WOOSEOK**

“Stay behind me and shoot him if you can” Jinhyuk said to Wooseok

“Be careful” Wooseok whispered

Jinhyuk smiled for a second to Wooseok before coming toward Seungwoo. The latter raised his head, standing up with his axe. He looked sad and mad at the same time. Wooseok felt like he couldn’t breathe. His stomach was hurting for the stress. He was scared about what was about to happen. As Jinhyuk started fighting with Seungwoo, Wooseok put an arrow on his bow.

Jinhyuk tried to hit Seungwoo with his spear, but the latter avoided the blade. With an anger scream, he lifted his axe. Jinhyuk blocked him with his spear. Wooseok was trying to aim Seungwoo, but the two other men were moving too fast. With metal noises, they were moving around, while Wooseok was holding his breath. Suddenly, Wooseok saw a space to shoot without risking to hurt Jinhyuk. He aimed Seungwoo at the moment he was about to hit Jinhyuk. Wooseok heard Jinhyuk’s voice in his head “Come on Wooseok, I know you can do it”. His arrow hit Seungwoo’s chest. The man fell. At the same time, Jinhyuk fell. He has a huge hole on the side of his stomach, from where an abnormal amount of blood was flowing. The axe had run through his abdomen.

“Jinhyuk !” Wooseok screamed running to him

But when Wooseok arrived next to him, Jinhyuk wasn’t breathing anymore.


	11. DAY 10

**DISTRICT 7 : MINHEE**

  
It was day 10 and they were only four people left. The arena circumference had started getting smaller : its edges were moving forward to the Cornucopia, so Minhee and Hyeongjun couldn’t stay in the forest, or they would be killed by the magnetic field of the arena edge. They were walking to the Cornucopia together. They didn’t had any plan. Hyeongjun was very scared, but Minhee wasn’t.

They were getting closer to the field where was the Cornucopia, because the forest started having less trees as they were moving forward. They got out of the forest : it felt dangerous because they weren’t hidden anymore.

Suddenly Minhee saw that small man from the district 1. He was going out of the forest at the same time as them. Minhee wasn’t scared of him, but he wanted to protect Hyeongjun. But the small man was fast. He had already seen them. He was already holding his bow.

Minhee saw the scene in slow motion. Wooseok aiming for Hyeongjun. Wooseok releasing the bow’s string. The arrow entering Hyeongjun’s chest. Hyeongjun falling.

For one second, Minhee was frozen. Hyeongjun wasn’t moving anymore. Then Minhee felt only one thing. The anger. Minhee was mad. An uncontrollable madness. He only wanted one thing at this moment : kill Wooseok. He ran to Wooseok. The smallest didn’t have no time to target him. Minhee madeWooseok fall. He grabbed Wooseok neck. Wooseok was suffocating as Minhee climbed on him, crushing him with his weight. Wooseok couldn’t move. Still holding Wooseok’s neck with one hand, Minhee grabbed one of Wooseok’s arrow and stabbed him in the chest. He stabbed him once again, and again, and again. Many times. Minhee’s tears of anger were falling on Wooseok, mixing with his blood. Minhee didn’t stop stabbing Wooseok until he released all of his anger.

Trembling, sweating, Minhee dropped the arrow. He stood up and ran to Hyeongjun. He kneeled next to the small boy and took his hand.

“Hyeongjun ?” Minhee asked with a trembling voice

But Hyeongjun didn’t answer.

“Hyeongjun !” Minhee repeated

Still no answer. Minhee was crying again. He hadn’t cried in his life since his mom killed herself.

“Hyeongjun please wake up !”

Minhee was holding Hyeongjun’s head with his hands covered with blood, and was stroking his hair.

“Don’t leave me !”

But it was too late.


	12. DAY 11 - Last day

**DISTRICT 7 : MINHEE**

Minhee hadn’t move from where Hyeongjun was since one day. The hovercraft already came to take the corpse, but Minhee couldn't move from here. He was just sitting there, holding the flower Hyeongjun gave him few days before. It was the only thing left from him.

Minhee didn’t want to do anything. The Games had taken the only thing he ever had : a friend.

Now he was alone. Again.

**DISTRICT 9 : JUNHO**

Junho knew he was one of the two tributes left in the arena. He wasn’t understanding how he made it so far, but now he was here, he needed to survive.

It has been 3 days since the area of the arena started getting smaller and Junho was in the Cornucopia. He knew it wasn't the nicest place to stay, because if someone came in, he would be trapped, however, it was a little bit safe because he didn't have to watch behind him as his back was resting on the Cornucopia wall.  
He hadn't slept since he knew he was one of the 2 last survivors. He didn't actually know how to act : he knew he had to face his opponent some day, but he didn't have any idea about how to kill him. Junho had lost the knife he had stolen the day he fought against the crows. Also, he wasn't sure if he was mentally able to kill someone. The other tribute, Minhee, had probably killed many people if he made it this far.

  
The morning of the day 12, Junho suddenly smelled something weird in the Cornucopia. A white smoke was slowly invading the air around him. He started having trouble breathing. He started coughing. He felt like his lungs were burning because of the toxic gas.  
He got out of the Cornucopia, coughing and spitting.

  
As he was doubled up, trying to catch his breath, Junho heard footsteps on his right. He turned his head and saw him. Minhee, the last tribute. The tall guy was slowly walking to him. The way he wasn't looking scared was terrifying. He actually looked like he wasn’t feeling anything. Like he was dead inside.  
Junho decided that it was better to run away from him. He started running. His lungs were still burning because of the toxic gas. He heard Minhee running after him. Junho speeded up. His legs were burning, and he barely had enough air in his lungs, but the adrenaline inside him was making him go faster.

  
The sound of the footsteps behind him were getting closer.

  
Suddenly, Minhee grabbed Junho's arm and pulled it. Junho fell on his back. He heard Minhee fell right after him. Junho tried to get up, but Minhee who was already up pushed him back on the ground. Junho’s head hit the ground, and he was stunned for few seconds. Minhee put his knee on Junho’s torso to prevent him from moving. Junho felt Minhee’s sharp kneecaps pressuring his ribs. He could barely move and everything that was going on seemed blurry and too fast. Then Minhee’s hands were suddenlt around Junho’s neck. He coughed as the tall man’s fingers sank in his flesh. He could barely breathe. Junho was thinking about how to get out of there. He didn’t want to die. He tried to move but Minhee was strong and was blocking him. Junho needed to find a solution. He turned around and saw a sharp rock on the ground, about one meter away from him. As Minhee hands tightened even more around his neck, Junho stretched his arm to the rock. He touched it. He was close to grab it. He couldn’t even properly see what he was doing. His range of vision was full of black stains because of the lack of oxygen. Junho finally grabbed the rock. He was hating himself for what he was about to do, but he didn’t have any other choice. With all the forces that were left in his body, he hit the back of Minhee’s head with the sharp part of the rock. Minhee hands didn’t move from Junho’s neck, but blood started dripping from his hair, falling on Junho’s face. The latter hit Minhee again. And again. And again. He was wondering if he was going to die of suffocation before he could break Minhee’s skull. So he continued hitting him. Minhee blood was flowing on him. The grip on Junho’s neck was getting weaker. And then Minhee fell, his head right next to Junho. Slowly, he pushed Minhee aside, who rolled on his back. He wasn’t moving, and blood was flowing from the back of his head. Still laying down on the ground, Junho took several breaths. Every breath was painful. He was still shocked about what happened. He killed someone.

“Congratulations Cha Junho ! You are the winner of the 101st Hunger Games !” a voice said out of nowhere  
Junho sat up. He looked at the boy he just killed. The white flower that was sticking out from his chest pocket was covered in blood.

What was the point of winning ? He had killed someone and lost his best friend in the Games . How was he supposed to live after this ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !


End file.
